Thundercats baby on the way
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra and Cheetara wind up alone on a stormy night in a cave full of glittering minerals. They confess their love for each other. They get into a serious relationship. Soon things were going to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_Tygra and Cheetara wind up alone on a stormy night in a cave full of glittering minerals. They confess their love for each other. They get into a serious relationship. Soon things were going to get complicated._

Chapter 1

Tygra and Cheetara were out scouting together. Not much was going on. Then it started to rain. "Oh great," Cheetara said.

"We better get out of the rain." Tygra said.

They ran into a cave and had some fire wood and started a fire. "There, now we won't have to sit in the dark." Tygra said.

"Wow look at it come down this is one of the worst storms I have ever seen." Cheetara said. "It will probably be a while before we can go back to cat's lair." she said.

"Yes it will be," Tygra said. He found it hard to deny his feelings for Cheetara with her right there. She was strong, kind and beautiful. He had to tell her how much he loved her. "Cheetara," he said.

"What is it Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

"There is something I have been wanting to tell you," Tygra said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Cheetara asked.

Tygra swallowed the lumped in his throat and looked at her. "I love you Cheetara," Tygra said.

Cheetara looked at Tygra and smiled at him. She kissed his face. "I love you too Tygra," she told him.

They watched as the storm raged on and looked at the minerals in the cave glittered in the light of the fire. It was so beautiful the light of the minerals made Cheetara's eyes sparkle like gems. The embers of the fire made the golden hue of Tygra's eyes glow and shine.

"You think we should be together?" Tygra asked.

Cheetara nodded and smiled.

Then they proceed to lay down together.

The sun rose the next morning. "Good grief, that storm lasted all night the others are probably worried about us." Cheetara said.

"Well then we better get going." Tygra said grabbing his clothes.

They got dressed and hurried back to cat's lair. "Sorry about making you worry that storm kept us in a cave all night." Tygra said.

"It's quite alright, it was a pretty bad storm now we have some things to do," Panthro said.

Tygra started work in the lab cleaning things up. Cheetara came into see him. "Hello Tygra would you like some help?" Cheetara asked.

"Sure I would love some help." Tygra said.

Cheetara helped Tygra clean up the lab. Cheetara gave Tygra a kiss on his cheek making him smile.

Their relationship has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra and Cheetara were happy to be together. They were deeply in love. They spent the night together several times. None of the other Thundercats said a word about it was none of their business.

Cheetara woke up one morning and saw Tygra next to her and smiled. He smiled at her. Cheetara then felt sick and covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She was heard throwing up. "Are you okay Cheetara?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know," Cheetara answered.

She went to see Pumyra. Then she told Cheetara the news. "I'm what?" Cheetara said.

"Pregnant," Pumyra said again.

"How can I be pregnant?" Cheetara asked.

"Cheetara we both know how it works." Pumyra said.

"I know how getting pregnant works but I don't understand," Cheetara said. "I know Tygra and I are in serious relationship but I didn't think I would get pregnant only after sometime after we started our relationship," she said.

"It happens Cheetara, remember it happened with me and Bengali and now look at us, we have a healthy three year old daughter." Pumyra said.

Cheetara knew it was true Pumyra and Bengali's daughter Pegalia was happy and healthy. She also knew that Panthro and Panella were the proud parents of twin brother and sister who were now a year old. "I hope I can do this," Cheetara said.

"I know you can do it," Pumyra said. "You will be a wonderful mother." she said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Cheetara said.

"No problem," Pumyra said. "You want to tell the others or should I?" she asked.

"I'll tell Tygra and the two of us will tell the others together." Cheetara said.

"Okay then," Pumyra said.

Cheetara went to go talk to Tygra. She started to feel the joy at the thought of being a mother.

Cheetara found Tygra in his lab. He saw her come in. "Hello Cheetara," Tygra said. "How did it go with the check up from Pumyra?" he asked.

"It went okay," Cheetara said. Then kissed his face a few times.

"My you are in a good mood, is it something Pumyra told you?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

"What did she tell you?" Tygra asked.

"I'm going to have your baby." Cheetara said.

Tygra looked at Cheetara he wondered if he heard her right. "You're pregnant with my child?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

Tygra hugged her and kissed her. "This is the best news ever!" Tygra said.

They told the Thundercats the good news. "This wonderful soon there will be more cubs running around," Panthro said.

"Yes sure will," Tygra said.

"This great we will raise the cubs in the code of Thundera," Lion-o said.

"Honor," Pumyra said.

"Truth,' Panthro said.

"Justice," Bengali said.

"And Loyalty," Lynx-o said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A few weeks passed and Cheetara was showing she was pregnant. Pumyra was using the new Ultrasound device that Tygra and Panthro made. "Okay I have some surprising news for you it's twins." Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful," Cheetara said. "I knew twins run in my family but I didn't know I was going to have twins until now," she said.

Cheetara went to tell Tygra the good news. "Tygra I have some good news, we are having twins!" Cheetara said.

"That's wonderful!" Tygra said spinning her around. "Twins run in my family," he said.

"My family too," Cheetara said.

Both of them were plenty excited about it. Pegalia was plenty curious about the twins Cheetara was going to have she touched her belly. "There are really two babies inside?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

"Are they boy and girl, girls or boys?" Pegalia asked.

"We don't know yet," Cheetara said. "Pumyra told me she might find out what the cubs are a bit later in pregnancy." she said.

A few months later Tygra and Cheetara found out the genders of the babies. They were expecting two boys. "You have two boys to carry on your family's name." Cheetara said.

"Yes, but I would love them even if they are girls." Tygra said. "They are our babies and I will love both no matter what," he said kissing her.

They fixed up a nursery. It was looking very good. "Perfect for our two baby boys," Tygra said.

Cheetara was relaxing in bed feeling as her twins moved around. "I can't wait to meet you both," Cheetara said. "I hope you both are happy healthy baby boys." she said.

Then on a warm spring day Cheetara gave birth to her twin sons. They named them Tygron and Chetz. Tygron looked just like his father he had stripes on his head and back and had spots covering his arms and legs. Chetz looked a lot like his mother he had spots on his arms and legs with a few stripes on his back, and shoulders. Both showing their tiger and Cheetah heritage. It was very amazing indeed.

"This is perfect," Tygra said.

Continued in A Thunderian Warrior maiden and it's sequel.


End file.
